


(You smell like) sugar.

by hiyoriiki



Category: Bangtan Boys, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, lets go m8s, seokjin is a very good baker, thats the story, wild shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyoriiki/pseuds/hiyoriiki
Summary: Suddenly, the cupcakes aren't the only reason Jimin smells sweet. or Jimin goes through his first (and worst) heat with Taehyung by his side.also this is a continuation for Sugar which I've posted earlier!!(kudos to @ikeahoe for helping me w this shit i dont know how to post on this website)





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if i dont finish it i suck so that's the story but i hope i will  
> ily for supporting me

Jimin would lie if he said he isn’t aware of the fact that he smells sweet. Many people have made him aware of that fact through their words, so it wasn’t exactly difficult for the omega to know. He had spoken about it with Jin, and the elder had simply told him it was because of the cupcakes; they used a lot of vanilla in their basic batter (organic and eco-friendly, yes Jimin it is of utmost importance that we get the best for our planet) so it wasn’t strange that the scent would get stuck on anyone who worked in the small cupcake store, namely Jimin and Jin. It was natural for omegas to smell sweeter than others, too, so they didn’t really mind. Lately, though, people seemed to notice that the scent had only gotten stronger. Even his boss, the beta he spent most of his time with, noticed how Jimin’s scent changed. It was rather strange since betas weren’t usually too attentive when it came to scents, so if Jin noticed it then something was majorly off. 

“You smell like oranges today,” was the first thing that slipped off Jin’s tongue when the omega walked into the store. A frown on Jimin’s features as he walked inside, he tugged his usual apron over his head and walked into the kitchen to find Jin standing by one of the stainless steel counters, decorating a tray of cupcakes with (incidentally) pale orange frosting. “Hyung… this is getting weird.” The younger never used the honorific unless he was being dead-serious, the fact making Jin snap his head up to look the omega directly in the eyes. They weren’t used to being like this, usually they would be chatting and joking and throwing flour around at eachother even at eight in the morning, but this. This wasn’t like usual. Due to the serious and almost stern atmosphere Jimin was feeling rather uncomfortable, something he wasn’t used to around his best friend. He couldn’t help his scent, why was Jin looking at him like there was something wrong with him?

“It’s not my fault your scent is everywhere, Jimin.” The beta turned his head down again, seemingly trying to… distract himself? Biting his lip softly, the younger’s hands went to the pocket on his apron, fingers digging into the fabric there as he cast his gaze down. “I can’t help it. T-Taehyung says it’s changing too. But it’s not… it’s not time yet.” Jimin knew that the other understood what he was talking about; his heat. It wasn’t supposed to come anytime soon, and they had always come almost on the date he thought so this was a whole new kind of strange. The omega was one to have long and painful heats, but they came once every three months so he had learned to live with it. Now, his last heat had been a couple of weeks before meeting his alpha so it shouldn’t be coming around this early, he had at least a month left. Hearing a soft sigh from the beta, the now brown-haired omega didn’t dare look up. He knew this wasn’t good since it meant that Jin wouldn’t have him around for days, it wouldn’t really matter if it wasn’t for the fact that it hadn’t even been a month since his last heat. 

“I’m not mad at you, Jimin. I think your omega is reacting to your new mate or something… I heard it can happen but it’s rare,” Jin spoke, voice soft unlike the scolding that the brown-haired had expected. Why he had expected that, he had no idea. His friend would never scold him unless he somehow ruined a batch of cupcakes, and that had only happened a handful of times. If anything, he sounded like he was worried for the omega. If Jimin was honest, he was worried too. He had never reflected over what he smelled like during his heat, mostly because he was too caught up in finding anyone or anything to put inside of him to make the pain dull down, so the fact that he now apparently smelled of oranges could mean that there were only hours left. The omega hadn’t been feeling anything like he usually did pre-heat; faint or weak or anything of the sort. He was still feeling the same as he always did, except for the fact that his body was sometimes sore because of Taehyung being a bit too excited because of his scent. His alpha hadn’t said he smelled like heat, though, but perhaps that was what he meant.

“I hope so, Jinnie,” the younger breathed, scared of what the hell this could be otherwise. Looking around in the kitchen, he bit his chapped lip harder before finally looking up at his boss and best friend who was smiling softly at him. It was warm, welcoming and made Jimin feel a bit more calm. Thank God that Jin wasn’t about to throw him out because of this. “Well, you’re not in heat right now so you should get on decorating the teddy bear cupcakes.” Smiling, the omega eagerly made his way to the fridge where they had stored the cupcakes he had made the night before. The teddy bear decor was his specialty, and he promised himself that if he ever had a child in the future they would learn how to do it with him. 

Thankfully, the day went on alright. Jin let the omega stay in the kitchen for most of the day, claiming that ‘we do not want any horny alphas coming in here thinking they can get a piece of ass instead of a cupcake’. Jimin had giggled at that, saying that the alphas would still be able to smell him if he was in the kitchen but the beta was certain that they would just be disappointed seeing him instead of an omega in heat and go somewhere else. He had a point, though the omega still thought that his friend’s logic lacked just a bit. Or a lot. 

It was when Jimin was carrying a new batch of his famous teddy bear cupcakes that the day took a turn for the worse. At first he had thought it was the oven that had made his skin feel hotter, but as he walked the few steps towards the counter he could tell that this was not just the dull heat of the oven blowing warm air in his face. This was scorching heat, burning his skin in ways he hadn’t felt in a while. A whimper leaving his lips, Jimin barely managed to push the scaldingly hot tray away from him and onto the floor somewhere else as the pain hit him full force; knives stabbing into his stomach along with the crash of the metal tray against the floor had his head already aching. A mumbled ‘fuckfuckfuck’ escaped him as he breathed through dry lips, body curling up on the floor as he could feel the heat take over his body, breaths shallow as his eyes close. “Jin,” he managed, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that the beta had heard the crash and would come to investigate. The warm scent of cinnamon hit him and soon Jimin opened his eyes to see the older kneeling by his side, worry clear on his face. “You have to go home. I’m calling Taehyung now, okay?” the beta murmured, the omega only seeing now that he was holding a phone to his ear. A weak moan escaped Jimin at the name; Taehyung. Alpha. Mate.

It was like a switch had been flicked in his mind, his omega taking over full power and making him emit high-pitched whimpers and mewls, body begging for his alpha to come take him away from this place. It was too warm, the floor searingly cold and he could feel his slick make his boxers wet. His small hands going to grab onto the beta’s arm, the younger heard words but he didn’t properly understand them, something about come here right now you fucker, he’s dying escaping Jin’s lips and Jimin would have laughed at that if he wasn’t currently feeling like he was actually dying. This was way worse than anything the omega had ever experienced in his life, having gone through a number of heats but this was even worse than his first. He knew what he wanted, what he needed and the pain just got worse as he realized that it would take Taehyung time to get there, time the omega couldn’t spend without his alpha around him and inside of him. “Taehyung,” he mewled, eyes fluttering closed as he pulled his shirt up to his nose, finding that there was a hint of his alpha’s scent there and almost moaning at the fact. 

The wait for Taehyung was excruciating, painful in a way he wouldn’t describe in any way other than it felt like he was being burned alive. Jimin had no idea just how long he spent on that floor, Jin’s soft hands brushing his hair back and only making his skin burn worse for the touch of his mate. Any touch that wasn’t Taehyung’s felt so wrong, the pain becoming worse but he couldn’t say that, not wanting to be left alone when he was feeling like this. Noting the sound of the door bell in the back of his mind, Jimin felt the scent before Jin could even react to whoever had just walked inside. The musky, heavy scent of cigarette ash and chocolate hit him like a brick wall, the omega inside of him forcing a moan out of Jimin as he realized who it was. Taehyung. Alpha. His alpha. The hands that had been resting on the floor now clawed at the beta’s arms, the omega not able to suppress the mewls escaping his lips as the scent only got stronger and stronger, soon able to see a dark silhouette in the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, his world spinning for a bit before he saw who stood there, his mate clear as ever. Jimin had laid his eyes on Taehyung many, many times, but something was so different about him as he stood there, chest rising and falling as he breathed in the intense scent of his mate, giving off the most intoxicating scent of arousal and domination and alpha and Jimin could drown himself in it. The omega watched as the other moved closer, quick steps against the white floor of the kitchen as his gaze stayed on his lover, eyes dark with arousal. “Alpha,” the smaller whimpered, small hand reaching up to touch whatever he could on his lover. 

Taehyung crouched down, seemingly trying to keep himself in control and not bend his mate over the nearest counter as he picked Jimin up, the scent of alpha only getting stronger as the omega could now nuzzle against the taller’s neck. His lover seemed to speak a moment with the beta but Jimin could only focus on how the heat dulled down ever so slightly as he pressed kisses to his alpha’s neck, soft mewls escaping him as he licked over the skin experimentally, Taehyung’s taste heavy on his tongue. The omega had no idea where they were going and he honestly didn’t think he would be able to go very far like this, already soaking his underwear with his slick as he was carried out of the bakery. Small hands going to grab onto the other’s dark hair, he mewled out soft pleas against the warm skin of Taehyung’s neck, receiving a low growl in reply as the alpha walked with quick steps. Jimin continued biting tiny marks onto his mate’s neck, growing more and more desperate since his alpha was there but he wasn’t close enough, arms around him but he wasn’t inside of the omega and the smaller whimpered loudly at the thought. “Alpha,” he moaned, nuzzling against Taehyung’s jaw where his scent was the strongest, “f-fuck me, I can’t- I c-can’t wait anymore. N-need you to claim me.” His words were met by another growl, this time louder as he somehow noticed his alpha walking even faster. The aura Taehyung had was dangerous, gripping onto the omega’s thighs harder and making neither of them doubt that there would be bruises there. “You want your alpha to take you in the middle of the street?” the taller grunted, voice drenched with need and not at all seeming like he was opposed to it in Jimin’s heat-haze. “Be a good boy for me and I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for your entire fucking heat.” The omega moaned at that, the commanding tone in the alpha’s voice more than apparent and while Jimin did want that he was going to cry if he didn’t get something inside of him soon. 

“Please.” Jimin’s voice was small, a moan against his lover’s warm skin as he was carried inside a building, noticing that this place didn’t smell like home but he couldn’t care less. The scent of his alpha was too strong, drowning out anything else in the world. Growling loudly, the taller seemed to be kicking a door, the sound evident even through the omega’s whimpers. “Behave, little one.” Before the smaller could reply Taehyung continued walking, the scent of another alpha being noted in the back of the smaller’s mind, the two scents being too overwhelming as he could feel himself becoming even more wet, slick running down his thighs now. 

“Get out. Now or you won’t have a job tomorrow,” his alpha commanded, not towards Jimin but towards someone else. Jimin didn’t understand who, not caring who it was since he was way too preoccupied with the fact that his back was now against a cool wall, a soft whimper escaping him as he looked up at Taehyung. Eyes glazed over, he mewled a loud ‘please’ as Taehyung grinded his hips up against the omega’s, big hands holding him up by his ass while Jimin’s legs were wrapped around the other’s waist. Warmth and want was in the alpha’s eyes as he gazed down at his mate, the smaller understanding that his mate would take good care of him now; they could finally stop this pain and instead do what had been on the omega’s mind since the pain had hit him. His mind was dazed, filled with empty, Taehyung, alpha, knot, fuck and he couldn’t properly voice his thoughts, grateful that Taehyung opened his mouth to do it for him. “I’m going to take such good care of you, baby boy. Fuck you so good you won’t know anything but how to scream your alpha’s name,” he breathed, lips grazing against Jimin’s burning skin as he spoke and the omega had never wanted anything else more in his entire life. “Does my baby want that?” Nodding frantically, the smaller mewled as a dark chuckle escaped his lover. 

The haze of heat pulled Jimin in completely, noticing that he was being laid down on something soft but mostly just noticing how his alpha’s hands were working his clothes off in a matter of seconds, strong hands ripping the omega’s shirt off his body and the smaller had never cared less about a shirt, his omega letting out a soft keen at how his alpha displayed his strength. Jimin was not at all used to this, having his alpha handle him this roughly but his heat and his alpha’s scent made it all so incredibly euphoric. He could almost taste Taehyung’s pheromones on his tongue, wanting to have the alpha all over him and inside of him in any way that he could. The cold air hitting his naked body, Jimin only felt the burn grow more intense as he gazed up at the other, the string of whimpers never stopping as he waited for something, a touch or anything just to make the pain go away for a moment and to satisfy his need for his alpha. 

Watching closely through hooded eyes as the alpha took his shirt off, the omega mewled, wanting to reach out and touch, feel the warm skin against his own but his thoughts were interrupted as Taehyung moved closer, grabbing onto the smaller’s thighs to roughly spread his legs. A possessive growl escaped the alpha as his gaze raked over Jimin, a trembling needy mess, hole leaking with slick and body reflecting the light slightly because of the thin layer of sweat on the boy’s skin. The gaze hurt, searing the smaller’s skin and he felt so incredibly lost, needing his lover’s touch and not getting it and he was about to cry when Taehyung finally moved. His hands on the inside of Jimin’s thighs, the omega let out a loud cry as he felt a warm tongue against his wet hole. It was not what he was expecting but the action sent intense waves of pleasure through the omega’s body, the warm muscle lapping over the wetness as he heard groans escaping his alpha. A string of pleas escaped Jimin’s plump lips in the form of moans, body arching into the air because every small touch was too much for him to bear, needing something inside of him and needing it now. He was all Taehyung’s, laid spread out and bare for his alpha as shaky moans escaped him at the way his alpha was tasting his slick, his own sounds mixing with the other’s low groans of pleasure and pure need. 

Panting heavily because of the teasing pleasure, the omega gripped onto the pillows of what he assumed was a couch, about to open his mouth to speak and ask for more when he could feel two long fingers teasing at his entrance along with the painfully warm and wet muscle. Jimin’s mewls grew higher, fingers meeting no resistance as the smaller’s hole swallowed them eagerly, needing whatever the omega could have from his alpha. “Look at you take me in so well, baby boy,” Taehyung groaned hotly against the wet hole, breath fanning against it and making the omega whine louder. “You don’t need this, do you? My little omega just needs to be filled with his alpha’s cock.”


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this, ilysm for reading this <3

New waves of heat hit the smaller body, Jimin pushing his ass down on the fingers and whimpering at the tiny friction he got as his slick soaked them completely. He was sure he was going to cry from the immense-yet-not-enough pleasure as the long fingers started moving into him, making him feel a lot but not at all as much as he knew Taehyung’s cock would. “Please,” he moaned, not knowing just how many times he had said that today but he couldn’t care less; he was beyond desperate now, the teasing being painful despite the fact that he was sure he could cum from it all. “I n-need you, need my alpha’s knot inside of me, h-his cum- please.” The words had the taller’s fingers moving faster, fucking into Jimin and the omega could hear just how wet he was, the movements making lewd wet noises soon mixing with the moans and whimpers of the small man. The need for release was building up at a rapid speed, the omega’s body burning and twitching for it and he wasn’t sure he could hold it back much longer. The tongue dipped into his wetness along with the fingers, and Jimin fell over the edge. His body was shaking as he arched up in a vain attempt to get friction on his cock, mewling a string of alpha Taehyung alpha alpha as his eyes closed, orgasm making him clench around the fingers still fucking into him as he felt his own cum end up on his stomach. The orgasm dulled his pain just slightly, glazed-over eyes gazing down to find Taehyung looking up at him with darker eyes than he had ever seen before as he kept his pace of finger-fucking his omega. Jimin could see the way his alpha’s cock was straining against his pants, making him mewl as he could feel his need for the other only grow stronger if that was at all possible. 

“You’re doing so good, sugar.” The words were murmured as the fingers were slowly pulled out, forcing a whimper out of Jimin as he felt completely empty once again. Taehyung slowly leaned down, covering the small omega with his body and claiming the plush lips with his own. Jimin was sure that he already looked utterly fucked out, body trembling as his own cum stained the golden skin of his stomach but he knew that he would look like this and worse for days to come. The knowledge was painful but pleasurable, the thought of having his alpha constantly fucking into him in various ways for days making the omega keen. He could taste his own slick on Taehyung’s tongue as they kissed, all teeth and tongue and need as the alpha must be growing impatient by now, but he knew his lover; Taehyung could watch the omega whine and moan for hours and still not even touch him but Jimin could just hope that it was different during his heat. Letting his small, trembling hands run down the taller’s chest, they tugged at the waistband of his pants before one of them moved to trace its fingertips along the outline of Taehyung’s cock. The omega hated this, hated that he was completely under his alpha’s mercy yet it was the one thing he loved the most. He knew that no matter what, the alpha would make him see stars of pleasure but he needed it now. 

Jimin managed to bite the moan trying to escape him back as he looked up once his alpha pulled away, lips stained with slick and spit and the omega had never in his life been more desperate for his alpha. The temperature of the air seemed to be much higher now, no longer cooling him down but instead adding to the heat as Jimin’s skin was burning again, hands tugging more intently on Taehyung’s pants and indicating that he was ready now; he needed more. A soft gasp escaped the omega as he felt fingers on his stomach, gathering some of the cum that had ended up there and soon those fingers were pushed between Jimin’s slightly parted, plump lips. Visibly shivering, the omega obediently did what his alpha non-verbally asked, lips closing around the fingers as soft muffled moans escaped him at the taste of his own cum. Never before had they done this, but the omega was drowning in the pleasure and the intense satisfaction of pleasing his alpha, able to feel the other’s hard cock through his pants now as Taehyung’s hips were pressed against Jimin’s. “Look at you, baby. You’re such a slut for your alpha, aren’t you? You’d do anything just to have your alpha’s cock inside of you.” The smaller nodded almost instantly, not at all ashamed of the fact that he was eagerly cleaning his own cum from his lover’s fingers, bobbing his head slightly on the fingers so that he would properly clean them before slowly pulling away and looking up at Taehyung again. The need to release was being built up in him again, the heat having come back full force now as he whimpered with want while looking up at his alpha. “Anything,” Jimin managed to breathe as he ground his hips up, a shaky moan escaping him as his cock moved against the rough material of his mate’s pants. 

The smirk on Taehyung’s lips was dangerous, indicating that he would tease his mate further. “Get on your knees.” The commanding tone had the omega hurrying, slick running down his thighs as he got off the couch and kneeled on the floor within a matter of seconds. His hair was tousled and his cheeks red, tongue running along his cum-stained lips as he looked up at his lover with wide eyes. A big hand caressed Jimin’s warm cheek, those dark eyes watching him before Taehyung opened his mouth to speak again. “Get alpha’s cock in your little mouth, sugar.” Finally, the omega inside of the smaller moaned at the idea of having cock inside of either of his holes, not at all minding which even though he knew that he would be pissed at his alpha if he didn’t get properly fucked at the end of the day. His small hands scrambled to tug the zipper on the other’s pants down, barely managing to undo the button and pull the offending underwear down before he moved closer, Taehyung’s big hand already having found his hair as he wrapped his lips around the head of his lover’s cock. Jimin let out a muffled moan at the feeling and taste of it, not wasting any time as he lowered himself further, bobbing his head on the big cock and replying with lewd mewls of his own once his alpha groaned from the intense pleasure. Mouth hot and wet, he moved fast and the other did nothing to stop him, the groans and taste of precum on Jimin’s tongue only making him more eager, wanting to taste and feel more; his omega craved more. 

With small hands resting on Taehyung’s clothed thighs, he gazed up at his alpha, the sight more than lewd as the other could probably see the slick dripping out of Jimin and down his thighs but he didn’t care. Managing to slow himself down slightly, he instead relaxed his throat completely and lowered himself further on his mate’s cock, earning a loud growl from the taller as the hand in his hair gently pushed him down further. The heat haze somehow helping the omega to completely ignore any kind of gag reflex he had, his lips pressed against the base of his true mate’s cock. Never before had he managed it, the action making Taehyung groan out a loud ‘Jimin’ before the smaller’s head was pulled up and he was forced completely off his lover’s cock. “Alpha wants to cum in your dripping ass first, sugar.” The words had a high-pitched keen escaping the smaller, nuzzling against the rough material of his lover’s pants. He needed it, craved it so bad and he knew that the other did, too. 

“You make it so difficult,” a low hum escaped Taehyung as his long fingers played with Jimin’s hair, “to not bend you over this couch and fuck you for hours. But I want you riding me, okay baby? Come here and sit on alpha’s cock.” The overly clear instructions were necessary, since the omega was slowly licking up and down his lover’s cock out of pure desperation as he rutted his hips against nothing. Once the words were spoken the smaller scrambled to get up onto the couch again, seating himself over Taehyung’s thighs and mewling as he moved his hand to position the alpha’s cock so that he could sink down on it with ease. A ‘good boy’ escaped the taller as Jimin lowered himself on the cock, the omega whimpering ‘fuck, fuck, alpha, fuck me’ as a sort of pleading mantra as his wet hole took the other in with ease. 

Hips starting to move slowly, Jimin wasn’t letting himself have any time to get used to the size and stretch of Taehyung inside of him as he was way too desperate to feel the other move into him. With shaky breaths he started riding his mate, mewling as he rolled his hips with ease yet his thighs were trembling slightly from how good it felt as the heat was calming down just slightly but still clinging onto him since he hadn’t gotten his alpha’s cum yet. The omega was moving quickly after only a couple of rolls of his hips, whimpering as he slammed himself down on the taller’s cock and as the big hands grabbed onto his hips to help the smaller. 

“Look at you, sugar. You just want alpha to use you all up, isn’t that right princess? Want alpha to fuck your little hole until you don’t know anything but my name.” The voice was a growl at Jimin’s ear, the red-headed omega’s chest pressed against Taehyung’s now as he panted against the alpha’s shoulder while his hips continued their quick pace. Their bodies moved together, the words combined with the way Taehyung was thrusting up into him sending waves of incredible pleasure throughout the smaller’s body and he was so close by now. Not that he hadn’t been close ever since he got hard again what with the heat fucking his stamina up, but now as his alpha murmured filthy words into his ear saying how alpha loves his greedy little omega, he’s going to bend his omega over and fuck his cum into his baby’s slutty ass Jimin couldn’t stop himself. Hips stuttering, he desperately tried to continue his pace as the orgasm surged through him, hot breath against Taehyung’s even hotter skin as the older came over their chests, small mewls and moans escaping him as the alpha held onto his hips.

Always true to his word, Taehyung wasn’t about to let the omega rest. Jimin was still whimpering about how the heat hurt even after having had two orgasms, so the alpha just wanted to make sure his omega felt a bit better. And Jimin was making it impossible to resist. So the alpha reluctantly pulled the smaller off his cock, the omega pliable as always, and moved so he could bend Jimin over the armrest of the couch. Before the smaller could even start whining from being empty Taehyung filled the omega with his cock again, starting a fast pace of fucking into the dripping ass of his mate. “A-alpha-”

“I know, princess. Alpha always keeps his word, isn’t that right?” Growling low, Taehyung’s hand grabbed onto a big fistful of the red-haired’s hair as he pounded his hips against his mate’s. Jimin was sensitive, over-sensitive from just having had an orgasm and from the heat and he could feel tears of pleasure building in his eyes, his entire body moving with his lover’s thrusts as he let out an unending string of moans. The big hand moved from his hair to his hip, both of Taehyung’s hands holding onto his hips as he fucked into Jimin’s impossibly wet hole, the stretch not even hurting but simply sending raw pleasure through the omega’s already fucked-out body. Thighs twitching and breath shallow, the smaller wasn’t sure how much of this he could take until he got his alpha’s cum inside of him, but he realized he wouldn’t have to wait for long as Taehyung’s movements got even faster and more erratic, growls escaping him as he got closer to his orgasm. “Fuck, baby. Gonna fuck my cum into this pretty little ass and give you what you need, isn’t that right princess? You’re taking me so well even though you’ve already cum, what a fucking slut you are.” 

Jimin could only moan in reply, certain that his alpha was watching the way his cock stretched the omega’s dripping hole, a sight that would only push Taehyung further. His own small hand coming to tease at his own cock, the omega let out a loud cry at the overstimulation, ass clenching around his mate’s cock and Taehyung lost it at that. Pounding into his lover, his hips stuttered as he finally came into the smaller. Eyes fixed on the plump, now bruised ass of his omega, the alpha grunted low as he rode his orgasm out, fucking his cum into the boy just like he had promised. This was so incredibly dirty, the intensity of it all having Jimin’s body shaking and quivering in what he felt was akin to an orgasm, gasps and moans escaping him as Taehyung slowly slowed his thrusts down. Sure, Taehyung liked talking dirty to the omega, but never before had he done anything like this but Jimin was adoring it in every way he could. He could feel his alpha’s cum mixed with his own slick running down his thigh, the omega panting through bruised lips as he completely slumped down against the couch. Mewling softly as he was pulled up, his eyes were closed as he was guided to sit on Taehyung’s lap, cock still inside of him and Jimin would probably have clawed at his alpha if that wasn’t the case. The heat was finally gone for a moment, his alpha’s cum inside of him though some of it dripped out. 

“You’re my good boy,” Taehyung hummed as he leaned his mate back against him, the smaller’s back against his chest as the alpha’s big fingers ran down the omega’s chest and to his thighs, carefully soothing his skin. “Feel a bit better, sugar?”

A nod was all Jimin could muster. His body was exhausted and so was his mind, the last… what was it? Hour? Day? He didn’t really know. The time he had spent in this apartment had been amazing yet excruciating and exhausting, and he needed to rest; Taehyung knew that. He always knew. Now that the heat had finally calmed down for a moment the omega sighed contentedly, carefully turning around on his lover’s lap and leaning his chest against the taller’s, nose nuzzled against Taehyung’s neck. He was better, at least for a moment, and that was all he needed; Taehyung was all he needed.


End file.
